


Вождь краснокожих

by lachance



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джентльмены за стенами желают заняться коммунизмом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вождь краснокожих

Смайли не оскорбился, его невозможно было оскорбить.

— Нет времени обсуждать, почему план не сработал, джентльмены...

— Всё же очевидно, — перебил Билл, взбираясь на спинку больничной койки и болтая ногами в красных носках в воздухе, — революции всегда не вовремя.

— ...нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

Из коридора послышались выстрелы и сдавленная ругань. Патрули повстанцев продолжали осматривать коридоры, обмениваясь лающими командами на целой смеси восточных языков, часть которых ни один из них не смог бы определить даже по характерным маркерам. Вслушиваясь в гулкий шум чужих голосов, Контроль невозмутимо протянул руку, чтобы забрать из рук Билла тонкую фарфоровую чашку и сделать глоток.

— У твоего дарджилинга странный привкус. Мышьяк?

— Только если вашими стараниями.

— Нахал.

— Джентльмены, — Смайли устало опустил ладони на колени и смерил недоуменным взглядом чайник в ярких цветочных узорах, стоящий прямо на полу, — как давно вы не занимались оперативной работой?

Контроль сохранил гордое молчание, Билл смерил глазами потрескавшуюся штукатурку на потолке. Перестрелка прошла мимо тупика в котором они прятались за ширмой, и тем подарила еще минуты две или три. Рано или поздно их всё равно найдут, и тогда, вероятно, придется отстреливаться или бежать. О том, что миссия начиналась, как дипломатическая, и ещё о том, будут ли все дипломатические миссии выглядеть именно так, Джордж предпочитал пока не задумываться.

Люгер на коленях обжигал кожу даже сквозь ткань брюк.

— В следующий раз перед тем, как начать планировать операцию, — Билл вздохнул и попытался отнять свою чашку, но диверсия провалилась, — попытаюсь продать её русским.

— Четвёртый блок выращивает достойных. — Контроль смерил его высокомерным взглядом и сделал ещё один глоток, — Достойных идиотов. Вы понимаете, что сейчас пара выстрелов может лишить Цирк головы?

— Поддержки мы не дождёмся, придётся прорываться боем.

— Разумная мысль, но...

— Я хочу выпить. У тебя нет с собой водки, Джордж?

— Только спирт, Контроль, только спирт.

Тишина после выстрелов сгущалась всё сильнее.

Пробирались по тихим больничным коридорам, выкрашенным облупившейся теперь жёлто-зеленой краской. Из палат слышались стоны, на стенах виднелись следы когда-то висевших здесь распятий. Красный Крест держал свои позиции недолго. К счастью, патрули, должно быть, уже переместились на этаж выше, а путь до гостиницы пустырями и дворами вовсе обещал быть недолгим, но на улицу ещё нужно было как-то выбраться. Пройти живыми.

— До прибытия вертолётчиков осталось двадцать часов.

— А моих нервов — на пять минут, Джордж!

— В аптеке на Риджент-стрит продают чудесные снотворные порошки... — Хейдона сам чёрт не заставил бы замолчать. Что ему какие-то перестрелки в ещё вчера бывшей дружественной стране третьего мира.

— Джордж, твоя следующая миссия пройдёт в Амстердаме.

— Какого рода миссия?

— Купишь для этого фигляра кляп в Квартале красных фонарей.

— Не моя вина в том, что фонарщики облажались! — Билл развёл руками, будто собираясь выйти на поклон, и Контроль отчётливо скрипнул зубами.

— Этим должны были заниматься твои люди, Билл чёртов Хейдон! Помилуй боже, мы вернёмся в Англию, и я тебя уволю.

В восточном коридоре послышались шаги, и Смайли рывком перехватил Контроля за плечи, вжимая в нишу, заслоняя своим телом от возможных выстрелов, но мимо прошла лишь перепуганная медсестра, которая при виде них зажала себе рот ладонью и помотала головой, всем своим видом показывая, что не выдаст.

Билл разглядывал их обоих с усталым смирением человека, который сам не понимает, как здесь оказался.

— Запястья, Джордж, — непривычно тихо попросил Контроль, и тот разжал пальцы, выпуская чужие руки.

— Вы закончили? — Хейдон в этот день проявлял поразительно много интереса к стенам и потолкам. — Впереди ещё один лестничный пролет.

Где-то на улице начинали завывать сирены. Ветер, пахнущий порохом, ударил в лицо, и Смайли, оглядевшись, свернул за угол, безмолвно прося следовать за ним. Здесь они, по крайней мере, выглядели, как заплутавшие туристы, что до люгера — он удачно лёг в карман летнего пиджака, а тем, как характерно натянулась ткань, вряд ли сейчас можно было хоть кого-то удивить.

Из громкоговорителей на столбах слышались те же гортанные выкрики, что в госпитале.

— Два квартала, — Смайли начертил карту прямо в дорожной пыли носком ботинка, и ветер немедленно внёс в неё неизбежные коррективы, — между аптекой и публичным домом...

— Как удобно.

— ...прямой проход к портовым докам, а там можно отсидеться до темноты.

— Том Сойер и Гекльберри Финн гордились бы нами, джентльмены. Чего не скажешь о принципах здравого смысла.

— Довольно! — Контроль созерцал его с тем же выражением лица, с каким порой разглядывал отчёты фонарщиков. — Продолжай, Джордж.

— А ночью мистер Хейдон передаст радиограмму Роял Нави, — закончил он так, будто никакой перебранки не было вовсе.

В доках предсказуемо пахло рыбой, сыростью и каким-то тряпьем. Едва оказавшись под слабой защитой складских стен, Контроль уютно устроился, расстелив свой пиджак прямо на полу, и достал из внутреннего кармана плоскую фляжку.

— Старый добрый эрл грей, — удовлетворенно проговорил он, — не то, что эта дурнопахнущая жижа, которую изволит заваривать мистер Хейдон.

— Это вопрос вкуса, — Билл, кажется, оскорбился, — и я готов грудью отстаивать молочный улун.

— Маленькому калибру маленькая мишень.

— Там патруль, — тихо проговорил Смайли, отходя на шаг назад от ворот и беспомощно оборачиваясь. В тусклом свете, сочащемся сквозь щели в перекрытиях, было видно, как он побледнел. Каким усталым и больным он выглядел. Снаружи слышались уже привычные крики и выстрелы. Контроль вздохнул, сделал ещё глоток и убрал фляжку, доставая пистолет.

— Думается, — проговорил он, передёргивая затвор, — джентльмены за этими стенами желают заняться с нами коммунизмом.

— Ненавижу кухонные революции, — в тон ему проговорил Билл, легко поднимаясь на ноги, и положил ладонь на кобуру, — и тоталитарную диктатуру как явление.

— Рад, что ты со мной согласен. Стрелять-то не разучился?

Смайли взвесил в ладони люгер. Ныли суставы от предчувствия отдачи, и оно не замедлило себя оправдать, когда от первого же выстрела застарелый ревматизм решил напомнить о своём существовании. Пока Билл, теперь прямой и сосредоточенный, прикрывал ему спину, он пытался прямо от входа снять столько стрелков, сколько успеет, прежде чем к ним придет подкрепление, которого они могли ещё двадцать... Восемнадцать с половиной часов не ждать.

Стреляли по ним едва обученные мальчишки, прячущие лица под каким-то тряпьём, но их был добрый десяток на них троих.

— Я заберусь на крышу, — Билл держал обрезок листовой жести перед собой, как щит, — попробую с воздуха.

Пуля вспорола воздух у самого плеча, и Джордж быстро кивнул, глядя из-за угла на то, как высокие фигуры с автоматами наперевес стекаются на звук стрельбы так, будто где-то здесь прозвучал сигнал тревоги. Пока Хейдон карабкался наверх, он выжидал, потому что без поддержки можно было бы просто выйти на улицу, нарисовав мишень на собственном лбу. Патроны кончались, революция — определенно нет.

— Сними этого шута с крыши и прячьтесь, — медленно проговорил Контроль, небрежным жестом стягивая с него шляпу и опуская на свою голову. — В углу вход в подвал, над ним грудой свалены сети. Оставайтесь там и ждите.

— Чего?

— Темноты.

Он оттолкнул Джорджа плечом от входа и вышел в ослепительный свет летнего полудня, на ходу поднимая руки.

— Не стреляйте, я сдаюсь. Я был один, клянусь, всё это время я был один!..

Хейдон на вытянутых руках спрыгнул с верхотуры так легко, будто ещё вчера ему было двадцать.

***

 

— Я переверну все четыре блока с ног на голову, если завтра его не будет в Лондоне, — сдержанный, безупречно вежливый, мягкий Джордж временами умел говорить так, что у телефонисток от ужаса подкашивались каблуки, — вам что, совсем нечего им продать?

— Огненную воду, — буркнул Аллелайн, потирая пальцами переносицу, — и пару ракушек.

— Не волнуйся, Джордж, — Билл невозмутимо звякнул ложкой о тонкий фарфор, привлекая к себе внимание, — разве ты не читал Марка Твена?

— Ваше остроумие...

— Я вижу перед собой уникальный пример психологии замещения.

— Прекратите карнавал, Хейдон.

В позвякивании ложки послышалось что-то возмущённое, но Билл сдержался.

— Мы ещё можем выкупить его за обещание информационной поддержки?..

— И огненную воду, господа, не забудьте огненную воду!..

***

 

«Дорогой Джордж, — читал он позже, неверяще сверля взглядом потрёпанный лист бумаги, успевший побывать, пожалуй, в руках не одного десятка аналитиков и контрразведчиков, — лучший способ бороться с бунтом — возглавить его. Приезжай. Научу пить кактусовую водку и охотиться на пустынного ястреба».

То, что вместе с письмом в заботливые руки канцелярии Цирка попали точки сбора террористов, планы военной экспансии, длинные перечни вооружения и пара вдумчивых лингвистических эссе, успокаивало скорее разум, чем душу.


End file.
